villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5)
UPDATED RULES FOR FIGHTS WITH NO STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is not tolerable...EVER. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility) 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. FOR FIGHTS WITH A STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills, unless the kill in question is both A) part of the story, and B) performed with the consent of the User who controls the character about to die. 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is ONLY permissible when and where the creator of a particular story allows it (mainly the antagonistic forces). If you are joining in someone elses story, you may NOT God-mod. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility). 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. (Especially since you're writing a story) 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. If you start a story, be sure that you'll be able to finish it. 10. Supernaturally powerful characters can only be entered in a story if the creator of the story allows it, or doesn't mind. These characters are in what is called the "Highest Power Tier" (i.e. past antagonistic characters such as The Secrets, Arodnap, Eclipse, Misery, etc.). 11. Protagonist characters can never, if not rarely, enter the Highest Power Tier (see Rule 10). The Other Side The sun shone upon the metropolis brightly like a beacon of hope, yet in the cold and shadowed places, glowed with bitter, remorseless light. There was no wind in the urban bustle, just a monotonous hum of cars and people and voices. In the distance of the cold and shadowed places, however, the eternal hum of the city dwindled to a whisper, as if murmuring terrible secrets not meant for the ears of the civilized society. In the depths of the shadows was a girl with the appearance of a ravenous wolf. Her eyes- one colored the piercing blue of an eagle, the other colored the eerie green of a cat- seemed to illuminate the darkness around her. She moved silently with the cold mindset of a predator which craftily stalks its prey and strikes at the perfect moment. Or perhaps she herself was the prey, trained to fight and kill for survival. On her forehead was inscribed a black word- “PSI”. It was covered by a mass of long black hair streaked with lines of silver. Her lips were inhumanly thin; her skin unnaturally pale, giving her an otherworldly appearance. Around her neck was a dog tag and a silver locket. From a belt on her frayed jeans the girl extracted a wicked knife with a long, serrated blade. The rested the teeth of the blade gently against her arm, at the midpoint between her wrist and elbow. She began to draw the blade back slowly, watching her skin split open like a zipper, and the crimson line that followed the knife. She cringed slightly at the pain, but also smiled- a wild, savage, and insane smile. Her face contorted into one of madness. After this bizarre ritual was complete, she licked the blade of the knife, not caring that it had also split her tongue, and placed it in her belt. It still was wet with fresh blood. She walked along, through the shadows of the alleys, and out of the city, where she was confronted by two other figures, obscured with darkness. "Ready?" asked the first. "Always." responded the girl. They moved along, away from the city, toward the top of an old and weathered hill. In the center of the hill's summit was a blazing fire, circled by other figures, whose hellish faces were illuminated by the flame. One figure, a man with narrow eyes and long, unkempt hair, stepped forward into the circle. "Followers of Apollyon, heed my words- your service to the dark god will not go unrewarded! For Apollyon has promised his disciples that he shall purge the world of the corruption and oppression of order!" The other followers all murmured in approval. "Disciples! Chosen brothers and sisters! Present your offerings to appease the great Apollyon!" Each of the figures took from out of their belts or the folds of their cloaks a dagger, each stained with it's owner's blood. A green light began to glow around the hilltop, as each of the daggers became illuminated with emerald light. The flames turned a pale green color. "Great Apollyon!" cried the leader of the disciples. "Rise once more and purge the world of it's corruption! Destroy those who would oppress your most devoted followers! We implore you, mighty and terrible god of darkness! Hear our plea!" The flames shot into the air, towering above the disciples and glowing even brighter. It blazed for moments, before shrinking back down and disappearing into nothing, casting the hill into darkness. Chapter I The next day... (Anyone edit here, the setting is in the daytime within the city.) (I'll find my character to use soon Deathwalker. No worries.) Amnesty stands in a street, observing every human that comes passing. A man with long, dark hair and a flowing cloak walks by. Seeing Amnesty, he walks over. "You aren't from around here, are you?" Amnesty grins. "No. I'm not. What gave me away?" "I can just tell." said the man. "I see many things... but where might you be from?" "I'm from... somewhere else. That's all you need to know." "Okay, then." said the man. "I'm curious, though, as to why you are here- we don't see many outsiders here... not anymore." Amnesty looks away from the man before answering. "Let's say I'm just keeping an eye on things... what did you mean with 'not anymore?'" "Stories go on about this city... they say that evil rests here, demons wander the streets at night, other nonsense like that. The strange thing is how such fantastic stories have spread across the State so quickly." Amnesty looks at the stranger again. "Not just the state. The stories travel much further. And something tells me there's some truth to the stories." "What makes you think so? I haven't found a single shred of proof for these... these fairy tales." "I think I just have a gift to find these sort of things. But that's not something I'm willing to discus with a random stranger." Meanwhile, some distance away, the strange, black-haired girl, noticing Amnesty, stopped to stare for a second, before muttering an incantation. The ground began to shake as a dark shape rose from the earth, spreading two angelic wings, colored blacker than pitch. People began to scream and run. "Well, stranger, it seems you were right." said the man. Amnesty sighs. "I usually am.. though it doesn't please me very often. Seems I've got work to do... It'd probably be wise to get out of here..." Amnesty walks towards the the dark shape, drawing her sword. The man reaches into his cloak and draws a short, metal staff, tipped with a ruby sphere. "I'm not going anywhere." he says. The dark figure looks at Amnesty and the man, then turns away. Several other people arrive, all pale-skinned and thin. They kneel before the dark figure. Amnesty looks at the man. "Fine. But don't count on me for protection, as I might not be able to grant it." She turns towards the pale skinned people. "Do you know who, or what, they are?" "Wait... I think I recognize them... yes, I know what they are. They are a cult that lives under the shadows of this city. What they want, I honestly don't know..." The dark figure then disappears. The pale-skinned people draw their knives and head for Amnesty and the man. Amnesty waves her hand slightly, causing one of the pale-skinned people to fall back as if he was hit in his face. "That was a warning." Necessary Evil The scene begins in the depths of space and time as a feminine figure dressed in red kneels down before a group of larger cloaked figures, she is wrapped in glowing chains as she glares at the figures through glowing yellow eyes. Figure: "Misery, this day you stand before the Court guilty of multiple crimes against the cosmic balance - what is your plea?" Misery (narrowing her eyes): "you can not judge me, fools - I am a part of existence: misery is supreme and omnipresent.. it is beyond your pathetic notions of "good" or "evil".. it simply is.." Figure: "very well, the Court will now pass judgement -" Misery: "I will tear down your precious balance and I will drown out your empty words in a sea of agony.." Figure: "- we judge you to be guilty: the punishment.. removal from the cosmic cycle.." Misery (chuckling to herself): "..you're insane.. you'll shatter the very balance you seek to protect.." Figure: "..farewell, Misery.." Suddenly Misery is engulfed in darkness as she is stripped of her power, across entire worlds people feel the sudden removal of emotional pain or turmoil - as if a true "golden age" had arrived: then within moments Misery is hurled across time and space like a shooting star. The scene shifts to Earth on a starry night as Misery falls from the sky, crashing down heavily to the ground below - stumbling to her feet she sees herself changing as the last of her enegies fade and she falls to her knees, now a red-haired human woman with green eyes.. For a moment Misery simply stares outwards, then she cracks a crazed smile before bursting into insane laughter as the scene turns to black. Chapter 1 The scene changes to an unnamed city the next day and things are already beginning to change as everything seems to be out of place - no pain or suffering.. no feelings of dread.. yet this sudden "paradise" feels empty and strange.. decidely unnatural.. (ooc: anyone can join at this point - in case you're wondering what's going on misery has been "removed" from existence - kind of deep, I know, basically imagine a world without pain or suffering.. it will probably seem heavenly at first but.. well.. you'll see why it's not so good as the story progresses) In a burst of green flame, Arbiter appears. His golden eyes pierce the air as he looks around. "Something...doesn't feel right." he mutters. "The Balance... it has been upset... but I can't put my finger on it..." Amnesty appears next to Arbiter in a green flash. "What has happened here? This doesn't feel right!" "You have noticed too?" Arbiter asks. "Then this is more serious than I have thought." Amnesty snorts slightly. "It's hard to miss, really... It's happening everywhere I've checked. Then I felt you and decided to see if you knew what happened. But it seems you do not know anything more than I do." "It's a problem with the Balance... and problems with the Balance are not usually felt this much by others whom have no direct connection with it..." "Perhaps I'm just more perceptive than others you know. Have you got any clue about what's going on?" Meanwhile a bus pulls over and a red-haired woman emerges, she moves with the crowds and heads into a nearby hotel - unlike the rest of the crowd she seems to move more naturally.. as if whatever was effecting the rest of the world was somehow ignoring her. Amnesty turns towards Arbiter. "My feelings tell me something is going to happen, and I don't trust it." "Feelings? Trust? Wait a second... I can see a problem with the balance, yet I don't feel any worry... Wait a second...! It's as if negative emotion has disappeared altogether..." The red-haired woman grins as she takes the keys to the hotel apartment and enters, she leaps onto the bed and flicks on the television: a manic look on her face as she watches news reports - around the world people are experiencing a loss of misery, yet insted of paradise it seems to be resulting in chaos and confusion as people try and exist in a state that has never truly occured in human history.. "what is light without shadow? what is right without wrong? and what is harmony without misery?" the woman asks, chuckling slightly "..oh my dear Court, you have no idea do you? this is impossible - you can not erase something so vital to existence.. all you've done is split me in two.. hehe.. even now I can feel it.. being reborn.. stronger than before.." - she reaches over and touches the television screen, static starting to crackle across the screen as her eyes sparkle with unusual malice. Amnesty looks at Arbiter. "Yes. The only question is: how did that happen? And what are we going to do about it? Why not start visiting the woman who just entered the hotel?" "The one with red-hair? She seemed... different... familiar, too, in a sense..." "Yes. The one with the red hair. Let's go." and she enters the hotel. The red-haired woman turns off the television set and rolls over to look out of the room's window - the sky is calm and blue yet everything is unnatural, the peace seems shallow and empty.. however she seems happy enough as she smirks to herself. "..I know you're here, you're taking a risk you know - I'm not what I used to be.." she says, as if speaking to herself. "..I couldn't leave you here alone, not after what happened - let me help you.." a mysterious voice echoes, seeming to come from all corners of the room. "..don't worry my child, did you not see the news? across the world people are confused - they exist in a state that is impossible.. besides you can feel it as well as I can.. in the distant.. I am being reborn.." she replies. "..no.. not you.. a new power.. you are no longer in control.. please.. mother.." the voice echoes. The red-haired woman smirks again "..I'm always in control, dear.. shh.. someone is coming.." - she turns to look at the door, as if able to sense the couple approaching: she may of been stripped of her omnipotence but she still had a strong link with the universe.. one that was not so easily broken. Amnesty stops in fron of a door and turns to Arbiter. "She's in this room..." Arbiter opens the door and walks into the room. Amnesty follows closely behind. The woman turns round, sitting up on the bed - she smiles at the arrivals: "..it took you long enough to arrive, I trust you're aware of the inbalance by now.." - she stretches slightly then seems to talk to herself for a moment as she looks to one side "..would you be so kind, dear? I don't think the abundent sunlight is really helping to convey the urgency of the situation..". Amnesty looks at the stranger on the bed. "What do you know of the inbalance? Or rather, who are you? and who are you talking to?" "there is an expression that goes "she who has to ask is not ready to know".. I believe I told you once before.. I am many things.." the woman replies, sitting upright as the room suddenly becomes unnaturally dark as the windows black out as if being covered by a veil and the door shuts quickly behind the two - the locks fastening by themselves as the air becomes stale and cold. "..but by all means, stay - we have things to discuss.." she says, the shadows seeming to radiate around her as if alive. Amnesty's expression turns shocked. "Could it be... Are you... Misery?" The woman chuckles, leaning back slightly as the shadows continue to swirl around - "..perhaps to some I was.. was being the key word.. yet that raises a question doesn't it? there can only be one source of true suffering - at least in the sense humanity can understand.. so if I am no longer that source.. what is? ..can you feel it? across the world - the universe.. billions of souls.. confused.. alone.. unable to express grief yet longing to return to it.. the balance has been broken.. yet it is not shattered.. even as we speak I am being reborn.. it is inevitable.. however this can go two ways.. depending how you two choose to act.." Amnesty mutters something. "Explain yourself." The woman smiles darkly, "the universe as you know it is made out of opposites, without them it ceases to be the universe you know - think on it, without opposites there would be no day or night, no life or death.. nothing.. yet despite this there are always certain beings that think they can change things - the Court are such a group.. they stripped me of my position in the cosmic balance and cast me down.. yet they can not destroy the concept I once embodied.. even as we speak a new source of misery is building up in the far reaches of the universe - to put it simply I am about to be replaced.. which is where you two come in.." Arbiter paces about the room as he thinks his thoughts aloud. "Misery itself is a fragment of Chaos, which is a fragment of the Balance. Now that a crucial piece of the Balance is missing, the universe is building up on what it is lacking- healing itself- which WILL have disastrous consequences, for mortal and deity alike. Even for this... Court, that you have mentioned. What would you expect us to do?" The woman grins, "you have two choices, you can do nothing and allow a new source of misery to be born, risking a cataclysmic event the likes of which have not been seen since the early stages of what you have come to know as the universe or.. you can aid me.. bring me back to my former power - restoring me to my rightful place in the universe, however in doing so you will have to both live with the knowledge that whatever I did afterwards would, in part, be because of you.." Amnesty sighs. "So, if I understand everything you just told us... we don't even have a choice? We can hardly risk a cataclysm, nor can we help something like you... yet we have to choose." The woman smirks as the shadows continue to float around her, "..if it makes you feel any better you will also be restoring the universe to its natural state - without misery there is no happiness.. besides, you would not wish to leave my child an orphan now would you?" - as she speaks the woman seems to embrace the shadows, as if they were alive and it becomes apparent there is another being in the room after all. Amnesty shakes her head slightly. "I can't decide for Arbiter, but tell me what I would have to do... perhaps it will be easier to decide than..." a voice speaks out of the shadow, "isn't it obvious? you must venture to the source and reunite my mother with the power that was torn from her.. or risk that power growing into a being more terrible than you could ever imagine.. or alternatively you can skulk back to your precious twilight and watch as the universe burns because of your inability to do what is necessary for basic survival.. the outcome matters not to beings like me.." The woman shakes her head slightly "..enough -" - surprisingly her words seem to effect the dark entity as the shadows swirl around the room, becoming silent "..firstly you do not *have* to do anything, it is a choice.. everything is a choice.. the price of freewill.. yet if you wish for the universe to return to the way it was, the way it must continue to be then your task is a simple one: take me to the infant misery before it is reborn, once I am there I shall merge with what is rightfully mine and balance will be restored.. more or less.. don't worry, me and my daughter will be helping you along the way.. we do not expect trust, we do not want friendship.. we simply want to return things to the way they were.." Amnesty takes a deep breath. "I guess we should get moving then..." Arbiter closes his eyes in thought for a moment. "Very well. You shall have my assistance until this anomaly is corrected." The woman smirks again and hops off the bed, the shadows in the room suddenly vanish - revealing the sunlight again as a robed figure appears next to her, dressed in black with only a pair of glowing red eyes showing. "Try not to think too hard on it, you may regret it.. besides you'll have plenty of time to think on things once this is done.." the woman says, turning to the cloaked figure - "..my child, you don't have to follow us - you are still part of the Abstract world.. the Court still has power over you..". "Abstract or not I am still your daughter.. I will do what I can to help you.." the figure speaks, the voice echoing across the room. "..then I suppose we can prolong it no further, let us depart" the woman says. The cloaked figure nods and floats towards the room's door and opens it, revealing a stellar background filled with stars and planets - "..yes, let us go.." Arbiter summons his greatsword into his hand and walks through the doorframe. Amnesty starts to emit a slight green glow and follows Arbiter. The cloaked figure wraps itself around the red-haired woman like a dark blanket, allowing her to walk out into the alien environment - together they begin to float outwards into space: until their progress is suddenly stopped when four large figures appear out of nowhere, resembling armored humanoids with the heads of jackals and carrying large ornate staves. "Innocence, Guilt, Justice, Vengeance.. we are these things and more.. you will go no further: the Court is upon you.. prepare to be sentenced.." the figures speak in harmony - as they do so the stellar background suddenly whites out in a brilliant light. Chapter II The scene reopens in a huge room with the four figures towering over the group - the area is otherwise a pure white empty space, the group floating in midair. Dark Future Prologue The scene opens to a chaotic scene aboard a space-colony, which is under attack from what appears to be a small army of horrific machines that resemble metallic scorpions with human torsos and skull-like heads: a man runs across a corridor - which is littered with the corpses of fallen people of all ages. "..run.. don't look back.. just run.." the man pants as he runs, clutching onto a small device. "..oh god.. not going to make it.. but.. can't give up.." he continued as he slammed his free hand against a pad to open a door, the robotic monsters taking pursuit after him and firing red beams of energy haphazardly in his direction. "Harold!" a young woman yells out, standing next to what appears to be an active portal - she is in tears but has clearly been waiting on the man. "Sara! take it! while you still can!" the man yelled, giving the woman the device and motioning her towards the portal - to her shock he turns back as if to shield her passage. "Harold! please!" Sara pleaded, afraid of the portal and even more afraid of leaving behind the man - who she had always seen as a father-figure and protector. "..it's too late, Sara - you have to go.." Harold replied, bracing himself as the machines began to swarm into the area - they stopped firing but began to close in like wild-dogs to a kill. "Harold.. I can't.. I.." Sara cried, beginning to freeze in fear - visibly trembling. "damnit Sara! think about the children.. the future.." Harold snapped, losing his temper in the heat of the moment - putting his arms out defensively as the machines seemed to wait, almost mocking him with their presence. "..I.." Sara replied, shivering as she clutched the mysterious device - tears beginning to stream down her face. "..I know you're scared, it's alright.. we all get scared.. but I need you to go.. I need you to be brave.. please Sara.." Harold said, turning to her - his voice becoming calmer - only to be silenced as one of the machines suddenly harpooned the hapless man with a metallic stinger. "..Harold!" Sara yelled out and instinctively tried to lunge after him but stopped herself as the machines began to race at her - she did the only thing she could.. she closed her eyes and prayed as she leapt into the portal.. A flash of light.. Then darkness.. Chapter I The scene shifts to a suburban setting in the modern age - the exact date is hard to determine but it is certainly no more than a couple of years from the present at best and the sun is shining brightly as a few children play contently with a ball in an almost stereotypical "summer's day". Then in a split second the tranquility of suburbia is shattered as a portal opens in the middle of the street and a dishevelled woman emerges, her clothes are torn and her brunette hair is wild and unkempt - her eyes dart from side to side as she clutches a small device to her chest and breathes hard. (people can start editting below - as you may of guessed from the introduction this may be a lengthy storyarc so people should be aware of that before entering, thank you) A young woman steps up to the woman that appeared out of the portal. "Strange... You don't seem te belong here... Something seems to be wrong. What is your name?" The woman looks around, her eyes are filled with confusion and fear - as she's approached by the stranger she reacts suddenly and without warning "..can't stop.. can't think.. run.. run.. don't stop.. can't stop.." - with those cryptid words she scrambles to her feet and runs across the street, charging through the small crowd of curious by-standers. The woman continues to run, heading to the road - in her panic she doesn't see a large truck driving forward, the driver putting on the brakes and swerving: causing the woman to stop and freeze in the middle of the road, still clutching that mysterious device as her eyes grow large. Suddenly there's a flash of green light. The two women find themselves in front of a large castle, a small village a little further away. "You'll be save for now. Tell me, what's going on?" (Welcome to Amnesty's world, don't worry, she'll bring you back as soon as you ask her to Amnestyyy 19:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC))